Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, database synchronization, and replicating data across multiple databases and data centers to ensure consistency and coherence of distributed database records. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to optimizing data processing across server clusters and data centers using checkpoint-based data replication.
As organizations increasingly provide electronic portals via which various users may access, view, and/or modify information, including client information, ensuring the safety and security of information maintained by such organizations and/or made available via such portals is increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that maintain such information and/or provide such portals.